Return of the Titans
by Helena Heartbeat
Summary: [BBRae] Five years after the Titans disband, Raven calls a little meeting. BB is the only one that doesn't show. After a manhunt, will Raven like what she finds? Sequel to Clash of the Titans. Chapter 11 is up!
1. Chapter 1

(evil cackle) The Phoenix has been reborn! And to answer my great reviewers from the chapter 6…

**_Artemis-Delilah-Avari_** – (laughs) Glad you liked it, and I hope the sequel makes you happy too!

**_Darkness is Bright _**– Here it is… well, the beginning, anyways.

**_Blueyedgirl _**– Enjoy! Remember to review!

**_El Queso de Malicioso _**– Finally! Constructive criticism! (laugh) And I see it now… that wasn't a flame. It still got me pissed off, though. But I talk too much! Oh, and P.S. – I've never laid eyes on a Teen Titans comic book. I need to get out more, no? Enjoy…

**_Overactive Mind _**– Genghis Khan clones, huh? …I'm going to take over Teen Titans and let there be a new season… Ehehehe…. But only for a week, darn!

_**.Lukittymuffin. **_- (laugh) so that was your sister? My sister would do something like that... Enjoy and remember to review!

I'm laughing a lot, aren't I? Hm...

Clash of the Titans 2

Chapter One

……………

_Time passed. The Titans grew up and out of the superhero career, and made something for themselves elsewhere._

_Robin traveled back to Gotham, bringing his fiancé Starfire with him. Getting a blessing from his former mentor, he went ahead and married Starfire. Afterwards, he became known as Richard Grayson, the entrepreneur of the century._

_Starfire married Robin, and had twins a year later. She was incandescently happy, with a loving, smart, rich husband and two beautiful girls. She stayed at home and taught her daughters how to use their powers skillfully, and teaching them the words she lived by; put mustard on everything._

_Cyborg became rich due to his new high-tech inventions. He stayed in Jump City and opened a homeless shelter, serving women, men, and children his very favorite food, whether it was gourmet cuisine or Aunt Jemima griddlecakes._

_Raven left for Azarath, after persuading herself that there was nothing left for her. Of course, she missed her friends deeply, but the hole that a certain grass stain left was deeper than any of the others._

_Beast Boy disappeared, hiding himself away so deeply that not even Raven could see where he was. This is where the story begins, with Raven contacting the remaining Titans._

Raven's expression was one of utmost concentration. If she could have a little more silence, then she would begin to see the four Titans vaguely in her mind's eye.

But that silence wasn't going to be granted to her, unless Raven let a little pride slip away. And nothing was going to keep her from seeing her friends, even if it was jut a vision.

Raven cracked an eye open and glared at her mother. Arella was humming quietly, tapping her foot for rhythm, and drumming her fingernails on the desk she was sitting at. And she wasn't exactly quiet when it came to turning the pages of her book.

Raven shut her eye and murmured, "Mother, could you go do that in another room, perhaps?"

Arella looked at her daughter, who was floating in the air behind her. "Of course," she said simply and left.

Raven exhaled, and then inhaled. She repeated, again and again. Finally, she whispered her chant and saw a stream of images, and felt a surge of feelings.

She saw Robin and Starfire in their wedding attire; happiness and joy made her rise in the air a little. Cyborg with his gadgets; she felt pride. She then saw Beast Boy, with his arm around a girl. She felt contentment from Beast Boy, but jealousy overrode that.

Raven opened her eyes. She sank back to the floor and felt her white robes settle around her with a soft whoosh. She looked at the ground in front of her in shock.

Beast Boy had found someone new. And it was uncanny how much she looked like Terra. Raven sighed. Beast Boy was never going to get over her, was he?

Raven tilted her head up and looked at a picture frame on the desk her mother was sitting at previously. Five years ago, when the Titans were a team, the picture was taken. Raven looked actually happy then. But now that was all changed, what with the past five minutes.

Raven gulped. She knew three Titans' whereabouts, but not Beast Boy's. Perhaps Rob—_Richard_ did, with his cutting edge technology. If he didn't, Cyborg surely would.

Conjuring an Azarathian messenger bird, Raven telepathically gave the bird a message. After about thirty seconds, the messenger bird flew away into Earth's solar system. And impatiently, Raven sat down to wait.

……………

Richard was conducting a meeting when a nagging feeling entered his consciousness. He began to panic, thinking it was Starfire and the twins. But he relaxed, soothing himself with the sight of seeing Starfire beat up any assailant that moved too quickly. Then, when he dismissed the meeting, a bird materialized out of the thin air and placed its wingtip on his shoulder.

_Have you seen Beast Boy anywhere? I'm beginning to get…concerned… that he's in some type of trouble. Please relay your thoughts to the bird. It's Raven._

The bird removed its wingtip and waited.

Richard started at the sound of Raven's voice, but then he relaxed. He hadn't seen Beast Boy anywhere, nor heard from him. Then he touched the bird awkwardly and thought, _How does this work…? Um, so, Raven, I haven't seen Garfield anywhere. But how have you been doing? We haven't heard from you, or seen you! It would be great if you could come visit sometime…bye…_

Robin gave the bird a nod, which vanished once more. He sank back into his chair and sighed. His only contact with Raven and it was over Beast Boy. He shook his head.

Those two were bound to get together, and if he had to blow up the world for it to happen, so be it.

……………

Okay, so that's the end of Part I of Clash of the Titans 2! I hope it's going to turn out alright, and I sincerely hope that people like it as much as they did the first one.

Review please!

-Midnight-


	2. Chapter 2

I have to say it – thanks so much, you guys. I mean, I really wasn't that sure about posting my stories on here. But ever since I decided to post this one, and Clash of the Titans, I have absolutely no regrets. Thanks again.

A little mushy, I have to say.

Enjoy once more.

……………

Raven slipped into subconscious once more, conjuring up separate images of the Titans. And to each image, she sent a little message; _I'm returning._

After her work was done, she settled down to dinner and a nice, thick book.

……………

All the way in Gotham, Richard and Starfire both received the same thought. Richard, who was holding a pen at the time, dropped it to the floor and thought instantly, _Raven's coming back._

Starfire, who was learning how to make brownies, singed her finger and cursed, _That frelling Raven's coming back! (A/N below)_

Cyborg was busy melding two wires together when he thought out of nowhere, _Raven's coming soon._ With a smile, he returned to his work, his spirits rising.

Beast Boy, now Garfield, was busy with his new Terra prototype in Venice when he thought, _Raven's coming back._ He had no idea where it came from, and he brushed it away quickly. But after that for the rest of his time there, it kept nagging him in his most private moments.

His new girlfriend began to wonder why her adorable boyfriend was so quiet. She wasn't the smartest thing ever, and perhaps that was why Garfield liked her so much, so she didn't bother to ask him why. She just assumed that it was some male PMS.

……………

Raven shut her book and patted her stomach with an inward sigh. She had a soft smile on her face, the first since that picture on her desk was taken.

She thought back to the picture and lamented upon it. Every one of them was so cheerful at the time. Not one knew when or even how they would break up. Not even Raven knew.

She had always assumed that it was because they were getting restless, but it was something much deeper than that. It was most likely Terra, her spirit unrest or something like that. Her betrayal had made them paranoid, each one thinking that the person who kept the door open for you was going to slam it on your foot or use their superpowers to blast your head off. It was an unpleasant feeling.

But ever since Raven left for Azarath, Terra receded from her mind. She was able to get through entire hours without thinking of Terra and her death. Raven knew she was the one who killed Terra, but she hadn't been charged with anything yet. You'd think that the police would be thankful that such a threat was wiped out… And it was like Raven became bloodthirsty afterwards.

Raven was actually happy here in Azarath. She was with her mother, she didn't have to get up at insane hours to fight crime, and she could do whatever whenever. She had grown in strength too, trading her blue robes in for white ones.

Raven sensed that all the former Titans had gotten their message. She stood up and cleaned her dishes. Walking out of the dining room, she traveled up the long tower to her room and began to pack.

Arella stood in the doorway, watching her daughter put book, extra robes, and a water jug in a bag. "Going somewhere?" she asked.

Raven turned and, seeing that it was her mother, she said, "I'm going back to Earth."

Arella frowned. "What for? I thought the Titans were over…?"

Raven shook her head. "They are, but Robin, or Richard, asked me when I was coming back. He said that he could organize a meeting for us."

Arella nodded. "Ah, okay. Will you be alright?"

Raven looked at Arella and said grimly, "I should be fine, Mother."

Arella nodded again and left. Raven turned back to her packing and left soon after.

……………

Raven sped through the empty space, keeping her arm and bag tucked at her sides. Her cape floated ethereally around her, for the lack of breeze kept it from billowing annoyingly.

She could see Earth, but it was just a shining blue dot. Another hour and she would be at her home away from home. Again.

……………

At first, Tara was fun. But now she was just getting suffocating.

Garfield was constantly pushing her away, trying to get some breathing space in. But Tara kept leaning in for more smooches, and the more that Garfield pushed her away, the more she tried to smother him.

Finally, Garfield took her aside and said as calmly as possible, "Tara, I really don't think this is working out."

Tara looked at him and said brightly, "I don't like Venice, either. What about Pairee!"

Garfield looked at her quizzically. "What's that?"

Tara rolled her enormous blue eyes and said, "It's Paris, silly. Let's see what time the flights are!"

And Garfield Logan was once again smothered by his giggling girlfriend.

……………

Raven landed in Jump City's bay, sending a small tidal wave toward shore. Quickly, she raised a wall of black energy and floating up to the surface just as the wave crashed into it. She had just saved about one hundred innocent bystanders. This was getting off to a good start.

She flew up to the Titan's roof and dried off. Then she scanned the skyscrapers for Cyborg's penthouse. She spotted it easily; it was the only building with a neon sign that said "BOOYAH! Brand Technology."

Flying over to the BOOYAH building, Raven peeked through the windows, searching for Cyborg. After a few minutes of searching, she spotted him.

He was definitely taller, and, if possible, more muscular. He still had the same face, but it was the 23-year-old version.

"Raven! I thought you'd come!" he exclaimed when he saw Raven waving at him from outside. He came over and waved back. Then he shattered the window with a flick of his wrist.

Raven looked wordlessly at the glass falling below and encased it in a black bubble. "Careless, Cyborg," Raven remarked and floating in with the black bubble, then emptied the glass into his kitchen sink.

Cyborg shrugged. "I can always replace it."

"I mean the people walking below."

"Ohh _yeah_!"

Raven set her feet down and stretched her legs. Cyborg grinned, "I bet Garfy would love to see you now!"

Raven looked at him and said, "Who's 'Garfy'?"

Cyborg grinned wider, "BB."

Raven blushed crimson and muttered, "Oh. Garfield."

Cyborg laughed at her discomfort. Annoyed, Raven changed the subject quickly.

"Have you heard from Robin yet?" she asked.

Cyborg stopped laughing and replied, "You mean Richard? Yes, and he wants us at the Tower." He rolled his eyes. "How cliché can Bird Man get?"

Raven cracked, "Robin's a man now?"

Cyborg laughed and reminded her, "Its Richard."

Raven nodded and made a mental note. They left for the Tower after Cyborg cleaned up his tools.

……………

(A/N) - "Frell" is a fake swear word form Farscape. I just had to use it. Forgive me. I'm a goober sometimes.

Okay, I'm saving the meeting for next chapter, because if I did it this chapter, you'd have a twenty-page-long chapter to read. No one wants that, and especially my fingers.

So, I have some other news. First day of school! Eighth grade is not as cool as I imagined. Yes, I'm going into eighth grade! Don't be surprised.

Remember to Review!

-Midnight-


	3. Chapter 3

I just got a review from BBxTerra. And I wanted to say…

Don't be sorry. You expressed your opinion, and everyone is free to do so. But if you could please, tone down a bit. I'm only mentioning Terra as an afterthought now, so I shouldn't expect any more supposed flames from you. Right? But it is nice to hear from you, and I forgive you, if that's what you wanted. :)

And I will write replies to reviews now, not counting BBxTerra, because they are special and need a whole paragraph or two to themselves. I'm not being sarcastic for once. That's kinda scary, really. Okay, now I am. Enjoy this update!

_**J.C Andrews -**_ Here it is. Hope its as "awesome" as before!

**_Blueyedgirl - _**Eighth grade might not turn out so bad after all. Thanks for reviewing!

_**Darkness is Bright - **_Here it is!

_**cutieangel-54 - **_Glad you like it, and enjoy! (Raven likes Beast Boy, and Robin is in LURVE with Starfire. Sorry for confusion!)

_**El Queso de Malicioso - **_Did I make it out to be negative? If I did, I'm sorry. And it wasn't rude, just informative. I didn't know what a flame looked like, and I'm glad that was cleared up. Thanks!

**_.Lukittymuffin. - _**I give myself a pat on the back for naming her Tara... there's just the perfect amount of irony in it... I hope you're right about eighth grade, because your words were true!

_**Your Sugar Daddy - **_Before I lose my temper, THIS FIC WAS NEVER UNDER THE ACTION GENRE. And if you tried me make me mad, you failed. I was busting a gut when I read your review.

_**Nikkiriii. - **_You didn't need to do that! And I wasn't offended, I was LMAO. And thank you! I'm really kinda warm and fuzzy right now. You guys love my story? And I'm a great writer? _I'm fuzzay!_

Onto the story now.

……………

Raven took a moment to think the whole thing through. Was she really anxious to see everyone… even Beast Boy?

But when she craned her neck to see who was on the roof, she couldn't see the wild green hair of the changeling. Worried, Raven flew harder.

Cyborg was on one of her black energy platforms, and when Raven began to pick up speed, he lost his balance and almost tumbled off the edge. He was going to make a remark, but when he noticed the lack of a grass stain, he understood.

Raven set her feet on the roof and was mauled by a bear hug. She heard the muffled words, "Friend Raven has returned! What a joyous day it is!"

"Hello, Starfire," Raven mumbled. Starfire released Raven and beamed. Richard was standing behind her, smiling.

He was tall, almost as tall as Starfire. And Raven noted that he had two identical girls standing on either side of him. She cocked an eyebrow at him and he mouthed, "Twins."

Raven nodded and walked over. She held her hand out awkwardly for Richard, who smiled, let go of his daughters, and hugged Raven. She had to suffer another, but it wasn't nearly as bone-breaking at his wife's.

"Who are these two?" she asked stiffly after he let her go. Robin gestured towards one and said, "That's Kori, and the other is Jillian. Say hi, girls."

The two girls gave Raven a small wave, then buried their faces in their father's side. He laughed. "They're still a little shy," he added.

Raven looked around. Garfield was nowhere.

"Where's—" she began, but Richard interrupted.

"We have no idea. He wasn't answering his cell and I don't think he responded to your message," he said, his expression serious.

Raven looked downcast. She was really counting on Garfield to be here.

Richard noted her disappointment, and patted her shoulder. "Why don't you show my daughters around the Tower? I'm sure we could all use a little walk down memory lane."

Raven nodded. She thanked him silently for a distraction. She offered a hand to each twin reluctantly and said, "Want a tour of your parents' old home?"

The two girls nodded enthusiastically. They took a hand each, and Raven instantly wished that she hadn't done that. They both had Starfire's strength in abundance.

Walking over to the door leading into the Titans' Tower, Raven tried rattling the door handle. It was stuck fast. So she fired a burst of her energy and the handle fell to the ground. She kicked the door in and walked inside.

Raven looked at the twins down at her side. They seemed unfazed by Raven's actions, so she forgot about it.

Going down the stairs, Raven made her way over the dusty floor and led the twins to the old living room.

Dust coated everything; the walls, the sofa, the old refrigerator. She let the twins' hands go and wiped her fingers over the table. Three lines showed up on the surface. Five years had taken its toll on the Tower.

She wiped her fingers off and turned to the ex-Titans behind her. "I'm going to visit my old room," she said and left before any of them could say a word.

……………

Cyborg watched his "little sister" walked out of the room, her head hung in avoidance. She wasn't going to her room. There was nothing there. She was going to Garfield's room.

The other four Titans had moved out, taking everything with them to their separate places. But Beast Boy had just left, leaving everything in his room. It was bound to have the stale smell of dirty socks and old candy.

Cyborg grimaced at the thought. Five years earlier, he would've jumped at the thought of a good game of Stankball, but now he was more reluctant to get dirty.

He looked at the two married Titans and smiled. This was all the dirt he needed.

Making his way over to the couple, he said eagerly, "Okay, now, gimme all the details…"

……………

Raven took her time walking down the hallways to Beast Boy's room. She wasn't ecstatic at visiting his room, because there was always the possibility that he got there before they did and was hiding out in his room.

But when she pried the door open, it was obvious that no one had been there in over five years. Dust was everywhere; it left a thin gray covering on everything.

There were no patterns in the dust indicating that someone had moved or touched anything, so Raven assumed that no one really had stepped foot in there in forever.

She stepped over mounds of clothes and dirty socks, making her way to the epicenter. Her nose wrinkled as she whiffed stale dirty laundry. Pinching her nose, she surveyed the room.

Beast Boy's usual demeanor was wasted here. The room was overrun by depression. For some reason, Beast Boy had left bad thoughts and negative feelings here. There wasn't a Terra vibe anywhere, so Raven was left with another mystery.

But the biggest one that needed the most attention nagged her worse than any other. Where was Beast Boy after all?

……………

All righty! Another good chapter, eh? I hate to leave you with cliffies all the time, but then the intrigue would go down the drain. I love getting reviews and having my story be on favorites lists! It makes me feel like I'm a good person after all.

Remember to Review!

-Midnight-


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you, loyal reviewers! I'm not going to post any review replies this time, because I'm kinda lazy. : I'm very evil or just a tad boring. Your choice.

I got very nice reviews for that chapter! Thank you, especially .Lukittymuffin. , I think it was. I'm sorry, but I really don't want to go online right now, considering that it would take me ten minutes just to get to the homepage. Sheesh.

Enjoy!

……………

Raven gave up sitting and surveying a while ago. Now she was just levitating to avoid the smell of stale socks bleed into her cloak and leotard.

She levitated herself out of Beast Boy's room and down the hall to her own. She might as well do what she came to do. Or what she excused herself to do.

Prying the door open with her mind, Raven stepped down and walked in. It was dusty in here, too. Her bed was still perched in the far left side. The windows were still dark, giving the room a likewise dark effect. Her desk was still rotted to the floor, and her bookcase was still haunting her room.

She noted the chest that she put Malchior's book into. It was the only thing that wasn't covered with dust and grime. She assumed that Malchior's extensive magic had kept himself well preserved.

Raven was unwilling to touch the chest, let alone walk past it, for fear of being contacted telepathically. The only place that Malchior could talk with her was, in fact, her mind.

But walking past it should be fine, now that I've gotten extra training in, right? Raven thought. Still, I should try and test my powers. What better training dummy that that stupid dragon?

But she stopped herself. Raven thought she was as powerful as she could get then, too. But she was hardly any stronger. She just knew a few new techniques. That was all.

So Raven refrained herself from releasing a power-hungry dragon and, instead, she went outside and taught Starfire's twins how to play chess.

...…………

Beast Boy, or Garfield Logan, was on a plane to Paris. And then it was off to London, Berlin, and Belfast. Then it was off to United States of America. Or Purgatory, according to Beast Boy.

21-year-old Garfield Logan was sitting in a cramped airplane next to his hellish girlfriend, who was sucking rather loudly on the plane's only ice cube.

The guy behind Tara, with the many piercings and tattoos, sneezed and said, "Dudette, I just licked the cube and it was awesome!" Tara stifled a shriek and dropped the ice cube.

"Hey, dudette! That was totally uncool!" the guy yelled. Tara grumbled incoherently and clawed at her tongue with her perfectly manicured nails. (A/N below)

Disgusted as Garfield was, it was actually a blessing in disguise. Tara stayed mute for the whole flight, allowing him some time to think about Raven's telepathic message and Raven herself.

He pondered the message. Raven was coming back? When? Where? Why? How? Was she coming back with anyone? Her mother, perhaps? Or maybe a boyfriend…?

Garfield almost laughed out loud. Raven, with a boyfriend? It was a little sardonic, considering her previous relationship with Malchior.

But even the thought of it sparked a bit of jealous in his heart, and he knew he had fallen. Terra, Tara; no one compared to Raven.

She was dry and sarcastic at times, but who wasn't when one had gone through what she had? And yet somehow she had found the courage to be content and suffer through it silently. And Garfield, Beast Boy then, had found it inspiring.

Garfield looked over at Tara. Her brown hair was in perfect shape, made into a shell earlier that morning by half a can of hairspray. Her makeup was perfect; her nails were perfect; her body was perfect. But her personality wasn't.

Tara was very much so a material girl. There was all exterior and no interior. Her personality was one that every other girl had. Garfield didn't need to date anyone else, when he had already dated everyone else. Except for Raven.

Garfield looked over at Tara again. "Tara?" he asked. Tara looked up and smiled softly.

"Yes, Gar?" she asked him sweetly, twiddling her thumbs.

Garfield was panged with shock as he saw her doing something only Terra ever did. Only Terra ever twiddled her thumbs! Who was this girl…?

He shook it off quickly and asked, "Are you still interested in going to Paris with me?"

Tara looked hurt. "Duh," she deadpanned and looked at her nails.

Garfield rolled his eyes. "Are you still interested in me?"

Tara snorted. "At the rate you're going, I won't be anymore."

Garfield grinned to himself. Keep it up, he urged.

He watched as she picked at a nonexistent stray cuticle. "Well, I have to say I'm not interested in going to Paris with you anymore," he said defiantly and looked pleasantly away.

Tara turned to him, her expression in a "Wanna run that by me again?" face. "What did you say, Garfield Logan?" she demanded. Garfield stared at the seat in front of him and remained mute.

"What did you say, _Garfield Logan_?" she repeated. Her nails gripped the armrest, leaving dents in the vinyl.

"I don't want to go to Paris. I want to go to America now. And," he said, "not with you."

Tara uttered a startled gasp and began to yell. "This whole thing cost me _so_ much money and you are _so_ dead, Garfield! After I tell _Daddy_ about this you'll be…." She droned on, but Garfield tuned her out.

Just because he wasn't going to Paris didn't mean he was going to meet the Titans after all. He was San Francisco bound now.

Dignity was not exactly a word that described Garfield.

……………

(A/N) – This _was _the scenario in one of my favorite Sunday comics ever,_ Pearls Before Swine_! I LOVE Rat and Pig! Only Tara was Rat, and there was also a single peanut involved too.

Okay, in case anyone's wondering, I'm having Garfy head off to San Francisco because it's the only really major city that I know back to front. I live right next door anyways. Just don't expect a geography lesson. Expect a typed up map of SF! Just kidding, although I will get into San Francisco pretty heavily. Be ready. (evil smile)

Remember to Review!

-Midnight-


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really love you guys for being so nice. I'm getting all choked up now… (sob)

Enjoy this one! San Francisco isn't going to be as detailed as I thought it would, though, so just bear with me!

……………

Garfield licked his pistachio ice cream cone as he ambled down Haite Street, looking at all the older houses and watching as countless cars zoomed by on his left.

Sitting down on a bench, he finished his ice cream. Putting the extra napkins in his pocket, Garfield pulled his hunter-green jacket tighter around him.

Despite the sunny weather that brightened up the city considerably, San Francisco was definitely not warm. Being right next to the ocean, it was pretty impossible.

Garfield looked up at the streetlights and saw banners hanging from them, all with different pictures of animals on them, and all with the same words: "Visit the San Francisco Zoo today!"

Garfield studied them a little while longer. "That's not such a bad idea," the thought to himself.

He got up and followed the street signs down Haite Street.

……………

Raven was sitting at Cyborg's dining table, reading the newspaper over a plate of toast and a mug of decaf coffee.

Scanning the headlines, Raven wondered why people bothered to write about the things they did. Who needed a daily update on the wellbeing of cows in Kentucky? Were there even any cows in Kentucky? For all people knew, there were only chickens there. (I'm so hilarious.)(Get it? KFC?)

Raven folded the newspaper with a sigh of disgust. These days, only fiction was interesting. That, and fantasy.

Cyborg entered with a huge yawn and bellowed, "GOOD MORNING AMERICA!" as he opened the curtains. Raven glared at him and took a bite of her toast.

Cyborg grinned at Raven innocently and said, "Anything interesting in the newspaper today?"

Raven rolled her eyes and snorted, "You're kidding, right?"

Cyborg shrugged and went into the kitchen. Twenty minutes later, the smell of eggs and bacon came drafting out, making Raven's mouth water.

He came out, holding two plates, remarking, "Raven, how can you live on just toast and some—" he gasped, "decaf coffee! What happened to your tea!"

Raven rolled her eyes again and said simply, "That was decaf too, Cyborg."

Cyborg's mouth dropped to the floor and he gasped. When Raven stayed mute, he placed a plate in front of her with a grumble.

Raven took small bites, as to not alert Cyborg of her hunger. Azarathian food was in no comparison to the incredible, edible egg and come bacon strips.

Cyborg and Raven finished breakfast in silence. While Cyborg was putting away dishes, Raven heard the phone ringing. Getting up, she strode over to the phone and asked into the receiver, "Hello?"

"Good morning, friend!" Starfire sang from the other line. Raven could her thuds and crashes in the background; she asked Starfire about them.

Starfier giggled and said cheerfully, "Oh, it is merely my offspring having a small game of catch!"

What they're throwing doesn't exactly sound small, Raven thought sarcastically.

"Are you and Cyborg fully awake?" Starfire asked. Raven said they both were, and asked why she had called, rather rudely.

But Starfire brushed it off and said, "We have received news from Beast Boy this morning!"

Raven's heart lurched and she heard the irritated voice of Richard as he said, "Star, it's Garfield now."

Starfire scolded her husband for interrupting and focused back on Raven. "Is Friend Raven unhappy to hear—"

"Of course I'm not, Starfire. I just was wondering why he called you in the morning and not later," she stalled. She was definitely not unhappy.

Starfire paused. "He… he didn't exactly send us a phone message. He sent us a letter, as you call it?"

Raven remained silent and Starfire continued. "He said that he was happy where he was, and if we were counting on him being there, he hoped we wouldn't be disappointed. He said he found his true calling, as he put it, and preferred that we let him be."

Raven snorted. That sounded nothing like Garfield. She said to Starfire, "Was the letter typed up?"

Starfire said no.

Raven asked, "What kind of writing is it?"

Starfire was quiet, then; "It is extremely neat, which is quite unlike Beast Boy."

"HIS NAME IS _GARFIELD_!" Richard yelled.

Starfire ignored him. "It almost seems like… _my_ writing, actually."

Raven was startled. Starfire's handwriting was just like every other cheerleader; with hearts dotting the I's and other stereotypical junk. Because Starfire was very stereotypical, due to her love of pink and fluffy white bunnies.

Raven scowled. She always knew Garfield was a girl.

But she left this to herself as she asked, "What color is the envelope."

Starfire checked. "It's a very nice shade of pink, if I do say so myself."

Raven growled. Someone, mainly a girl, was jealous. Perhaps the girl that was with Garfield in her vision?

Raven said goodbye and hiung up. Cyborg was standing in the kitchen doorway, toweling off a plate. "I don't like that look," he said fearfully.

Raven glared at him and grunted, "I don't have a look."

Cyborg snorted and said, "Yeah you do. It the one that screams 'I'm jealous and I'll kill you if you so much as look at me the wrong way'. It's got a nice effect on you, though."

He ducked at Raven shot a disk of her energy at him. Fuming, she stomped away to her guestroom.

Well, guestfloor was more of the term.

Since Cyborg was now a lesser version of Bill Gates, he had enough money to build his own skyscraper. He named it the BOOYAH! Building, shockingly enough.

Therefore, Raven got an entire floor to herself, along with a whole staff, spa service, and soundproof room for her meditating. Cyborg was very generous to his friends, especially his "little sister".

Raven plopped on her Egyptian –silk-sheeted bed and sighed. Despite the luxuries, she was not relaxed. It was some reassurance that Garfield didn't send that letter, but they still had no clue where he was.

Telepathically, Raven tried to contact him. Wherever he was.

……………

And their for-the-first-time-in-five-years encounter will be reserved for chapter six. And it centers around BB's literal take on the term "hungry like the wolf". Just kidding, just kidding. But I will put in some "Kapow! Animal shapeshifting!" action in there.

Remember to Review!

-Midnight-


	6. Chapter 6

Four words…

I AM SO SORRY.

I really feel bad about leaving this story hanging for a week, and all my faithful reviewers! THANK YOU AGAIN. It's just that eighth grade consists of two things; lectures and lots of homework. But that's just my first impression. Hopefully it'll be better…?

……………

Raven massaged her temples. After the ninth try, contacting Garfield seemed like a waste of time.

Wherever he was, it was definitely far from the Tower. Maybe the other side of the continent, or the other side of the world for all she knew. It was all the same—she couldn't contact him.

But Raven wasn't ready to give up the little grass stain, probably a big grass stain now. After five years, it was definitely time to see him again.

……………

Garfield entered the zoo, his hands in his pockets, fidgeting with his wallet and rental car keys. Breezing past the droves of parents and little kids, he walked toward the African exhibit.

Staring at all the grazing animals wasn't making him any happier, so he pressed on to the giraffes. They weren't his favorite animals; they were just enlarged, spotted toothpicks with blue tongues. They had no defense mechanisms, let alone offensive techniques.

Turning to the woman next to him, Garfield asked, "Excuse me, would you know where the monkeys are?"

The woman turned and replied, "Do you mean monkeys or lemurs?"

Garfield looked at her quizzically. "Lemurs?"

The woman smiled. "They're like monkeys, but they come from Madagascar. Did you see that movie?"

Garfield shook his head. He had never heard of Madagascar, or the movie. But he thanked the woman anyways and tried to find these "lemurs."

Backtracking then turning right, he walked down a paved path and saw a large enclosure to his right. A small river sat in front, and he saw monkey-like animals running around.

They were something of cute, with their tails shaved differently. There were red ones, grey ones, black-and-white ones. All were comical and ecstatic.

Garfield liked the lemurs.

……………

After meandering some more, he came across the otters. There were only two, but they had the best habitat so far. Two ponds, linked by a waterfall, were littered with multicolored toys. The otters were chasing each other, back and forth, having the time of their lives. Just like any other day.

Garfield examined them, watching them play. Life was simple for them; they had never known what life was like out of the zoo. They didn't know what the wild was like, what dangers it had, and what tests it proposed. They had no idea what a battlefield was; they didn't have to defend any loved ones.

Garfield sighed. This was supposed to keep him away from worries.

He sighed again. Perhaps trying out their life might take his mind away from such thoughts.

Focusing his mind on the otters, he saw himself shifting into one. He felt his body shrink and lengthen. He saw the green-furred body and the webbed feet. Then he clambered up the railing and belly-flopped in.

……………

Three days later

……………

Raven awoke with a yawn. She stretched her arm and pulled her alarm clock closer. 6:13, it read. Why so early?

She groaned and threw back the covers. Wrapping a fresh white cloak around her, she tiptoed out to the living room.

Still groggy, she rubbed her eyes. The blinds were thrown back, and the room was flooded in the new sunlight. Cyborg was sitting at the couch, his eyes glued to the screen.

Dragging his gaze from the TV, Cyborg gave Raven a sleepy hello and then said, "Breaking news from San Fran."

Raven looked at the screen, and her heart skipped a beat.

A picture of a grinning, _green _river otter was in the middle, and a savvy female voice said, "This morning, we received breaking news from San Francisco. The San Francisco Zoo has had an unexpected arrival from a mysterious river otter. It appeared at roughly 2 o'clock three days ago, and it is reported to be green. More to come at a later hour."

Raven's mouth was slightly hanging open and Cyborg said grimly, "So the little grass stain isn't such a grass stain now. He's _furry_."

Raven was mute as she sank onto the couch next to Cyborg. He patted her shoulder and said in a reassuring way, "Its okay, Raven. I think he'd be more fun to smooch with furry lips."

Raven's lip curled in disgust and she gave him such a death glare that he pulled his arm away.

"Don't deny it till you try it," he said mysteriously and left to the kitchen, leaving Raven to ponder.

Garfield was an otter now? Did he like it? Was he sending some encrypted message or something? Was he asking for Raven to come and see him? Or was this just some ploy to get them fired up again? Perhaps it was another, more complex prank of his.

Raven seethed at the thought, but it was most likely true. There was some comfort in knowing that Garfield hadn't changed in the past five years. Was he still Beast Boy, with a mature edge? Raven could easily see herself liking him that way, but her hopes were too high. If she learned anything, it was not to get her hopes high.

She smelled breakfast burritos from the kitchen and heard Cyborg holler, "Call Richard and Starfire up! I've got plenty for everyone!"

Raven got up and dialed their number. After a little small-talk with Starfire, Raven hung up and went to get properly dressed for breakfast with company.

……………

Okay, I realize it's short, but gimme space! I'll give you something short of a masterpiece once this is done! (wanders off to ponder how to do that)

Oh, and I LOVE OTTERS! They were my favorite animal a couple years ago. I remember wishing for a pet otter. Then I remember crying because I didn't get one in the ten minutes after. Go ahead and laugh. It's supposed to be funny.

I try too hard sometimes. (boohoo)

Remember to Review!

-Midnight-


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, Chapter 7. Yes, the sequel is longer! (gasp) And I think I'll warn you when I'm going to end it. I think I scared some people last time. (evil grin) It's kind of a bad habit.

OKAY!

……………

Richard jabbed his index finger on the tabletop and said, "We're going to San Francisco. ASAP."

Starfire began to clap her hands, but Cyborg and Raven were skeptical. "What about, like, packing or getting ready? Garfy might not want to come, since he kind of stood us up before," Cyborg elaborated.

Richard sighed impatiently. "The old uniforms aren't going to fit—mine at least a foot and a half short, and the Spandex isn't so forgiving." He frowned.

Cyborg muffled a guffaw and Raven smirked. "Boy Wonder isn't so wondrous after all," she thought. "If anyone can pull off Spandex, it's him."

Starfire then left with Richard to get their daughters settled, and Cyobrg was left with Raven.

Raven was still skeptical. Why would "Garfy" put up a fight against his friends? They were merely trying to… What _were_ they trying to do?

Were they trying to capture him and force him to join their reunion? Or were they worried about him, since he didn't show up? The latter was more realistic; the Titans wouldn't force him to do anything.

Raven waited as Cyborg packed. After a while, Starfire and Richard returned, each carrying a suitcase. Raven felt like she was skimping, but all she needed was her uniform, after all.

She faced them with a problem. "How are we getting there?" When no one responded, her lip curled.

Not the airplane. Anything but that.

……………

Garfield was tired of being an otter. After three days straight of swimming and sleeping, he was ready to try something new.

He waited until it was closing time. After all the people and zookeepers cleared out, he shifted back to human form and climbed out.

Unfortunately, he was in his birthday suit.

Shielding all the necessary part, he fled to the nearest bushes. There, he began to think.

Lion? Tiger? Bear? Monkey? Crane? Eagle? Fish? Cat? Dog? Rooster? Sheep? Horse? Goat? Kangaroo? Elephant? Seal? Snow Leopard? Or, perhaps… Tyrannosaurus Rex?

An evil smile appeared on Garfield's face. It was the ultimate prank. But it would attract a bunch of people, cops included, and it would be a one-way ticket to an all-too-early autopsy. He shuddered at the thought.

He decided to go with the eagle idea. It made for a quick getaway and it was kind of cool to see a green eagle.

Shifting, he felt his arms lengthen, and feathers overlap over his skin, hiding anything remotely revealing. He felt his blush fade away as his face shortened then sharpened into a beak.

He opened his wings and jumped into the air, floating upwards and away into the night.

……………

Raven was in a horrible mood.

Airplanes were **_not_** fun.

Especially in the cold and flu season.

She was cramped up in the cabin, between the window and bulky Cyborg. And she was grumpy the whole way.

About the third time the attendant came by, she would've happily blasted his head off his shoulders. But the lady across the aisle was wearing an ancient and yellowing dress that probably belonged to her grandmother. So, for her sake, she refrained.

But it didn't stop her from brooding over it.

Looking out the window to her right, Raven made the most of her trip by staring at the clouds. They were at least over Utah by now.

Once in a while, the sun peeked out between two or twenty white puffs, and Raven had to shut her window. But for the most part, the clouds were gray and downcast looking.

About an hour later, Raven saw a speck of green amidst the grayness. Her mind drew a blank—was it Garfield…?

Jumping in her seat, Raven pressed her hands to the window, trying to catch another glimpse. She saw it flicker once more, and then turned to Cyborg.

"I saw him," she said simply. Cyborg looked at her and asked who.

"Garfield, Beast Boy, whatever. I just saw him." She was struggling, not wanting to show her emotions. Truth be told, she was kind of happy.

Cyborg grinned knowingly and asked, "Can you phase us outta here?"

Raven nodded and waited as Cyborg told the other two. Then, they linked hands and phased out of the airplane's side.

Starfire carried Cyborg and Raven made a platform for Richard. The speck was far ahead of them, but what goes up must come down.

Raven zoomed ahead, determined to be the first one to see him. Starfire fired a warning bolt, which barely dodged the speck. It began to careen downwards, screeching.

Raven gritted her teeth and followed it. Now he was scared and would probably think they were enemies. "Nice going, Starfire," she remarked. Starfire looked downcast, and Richard glared at Raven. But she ignored him and flew on.

They followed him for about a half an hour, before Starfire began to get tired. "Starfire, I'll take Cyborg. You go get Garfield," Raven said. Starfire refused at first, but Raven insisted.

Dropping Cyborg on Raven's platform, Starfire shot ahead like a bullet. "Wow, Raven's being courteous." Cyborg cracked. "Is the world ending?"

"You really don't want me to take that personally," Raven threatened, and Cyborg curled up into a ball, whimpering.

Starfire was clearly trying to negotiate with the speck, but it wasn't taking her words seriously. It began to attack, and Raven knew something was wrong.

Starfire circled back, the speck following her closely. As they neared, Raven saw it was a green eagle—quite clearly Garfield.

He began to peck at them, not caring to notice the black platform, or Cyborg's new armor (same color, only bigger). Finally, Raven stepped in.

Focusing on the agitated Garfield, she made a bubble of her energy around him. He stopping frantically attacking, and shifted back to human form.

His eyes were wide as he whispered, "Raven?"

Raven took off her hood, and said, "Yes, Garfield. It's us."

……………

Garfield couldn't really see anything in color, but he could definitely see the Titans. The older versions.

Richard's hair had lengthened, and he had given up the stupid mask. Starfire remained unchanged, although her outfit was more Earthlike. Cyborg still had the same armor, but he had a new air about him; one of commanding, or superiority. And Raven…

Raven's cloak and leotard had changed for sure, but he couldn't tell which color. Her hair was well past her elbows—she looked exactly as she did in The End.

She was taller, more mature (is that was possible), and, also if possible, prettier.

All traces of Tara, Terra, or anyone else vanished. Raven replaced them all.

Yeah, he was smitten.

……………

I think this chapter was WAY fluffy. I apologize.

And I have a question.

I'm thinking about putting a song in one of the later chapters. That is, if I don't change my mind and make the next one the last chapter. Teehee.

So, how about it? Song, or no song?

Remember to Review!

-Midnight-


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry that I took my time in updating, but I wasn't sure if I was making my readers happy or not. I mean, when I don't get any reviews (sob) I feel a little, well, sad. So, hopefully people will be nice enough to leave reviews this time? (nervous smile)

……………

Raven wished with what was left of her heart that she wouldn't have to set foot on ground again.

She didn't want to have to touch the ground and confront Garfield, to look him straight in the eye and ask him why he didn't respond to her, and to gaze at him without being haunted by the image of that girl hanging off his arm like a gaudy purse.

But her wish wasn't granted, like so many times before.

She, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Garfield all landed, and engaged in "I'm so glad to see you again" hugs and "Wow look at how you've grown" smiles. Raven wished she was spared.

But her wish wasn't granted, surprise surprise.

Garfield didn't beat around the bush, for once, and immediately gave Raven a hug and an awkward kiss on her cheek. Stiffly, she returned the former gesture.

Garfield grinned at her, his eyes sparkling, "You've changed, Rae. More than any of us."

Raven was puzzled. All she had done was grown out her hair and gotten new robes. Surely he didn't mean physically, then.

"What do you mean?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Your eyes aren't as…cold as they were before. They're softer." He paused, then goaded, "Are you a softie now, Raven?"

Raven narrowed her eyes and he jumped back. He was still afraid of her. _Wisely_ afraid.

She smirked at him and he chuckled nervously. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?" she thought to herself. He distracted her from thinking, which was good, very good.

"You've changed a lot, yourself," she offered. He frowned.

"I'm not so sure," he replied, scratching his chin. Raven nodded persistently.

"Of course you have. You're more mature, and you're taller," she said. Garfield laughed.

"I think I like your changes better," he said. Raven blushed crimson. Was that some encrypted message a.k.a. flirting or did she need to stop assuming things?

Garfield blushed as well and busied himself with exchanging hello's with the other ex-Titans.

Raven pulled her hood up, her hair spilling out one side of it. It was too long to keep in a hood now; the only real disadvantage of having long hair.

Robin proposed the idea of going to their favorite pizza joint. They were only a few states away, after all.

……………

A night and a couple hours later, all five Titans were ready for breakfast, even if it was pizza. Well, pizza that was half tofu and half meat-lovers.

Cyborg and Garfield began their famous argument. Richard and Starfire cuddled and made googly eyes, just like before. Raven sat there and criticized them all.

But in the midst of her criticizing, she realized that this was the way she preferred things. She missed fighting crime and watching the two "men" of the group fight over the pizza toppings and game console. She missed making fun (silently, of course) of Starfire and Robin. She missed being there, being the mediator and settling things.

The waiter came out and asked for their order. While Cyborg and Garfield bombarded him with shouts of "TOFU" and MEAT LOVERS," Raven got up and said quietly, "Could you make the whole thing pepperoni and have two large bottles of mustard on the side? And could I have another, smaller pizza with just tofu please?" The waiter jotted down the order and went inside.

The ex-Titans regarded Raven with shocked looks. But she merely raised an eyebrow and deadpanned, "What? I got something in my teeth?"

The four people opposite of her shook their heads and went back to what they were doing before.

And Raven smiled. This was the way things needed to be.

……………

The pizzas came half an hour later. Garfield was horrified when he saw the pepperoni on the pizza and shrieked when he saw his smaller tofu one. And when he noticed that Raven had nothing to herself, he offered a slice of his to her.

Genuinely impressed, Raven accepted.

They sat at a different table, sharing the small pizza. They ate in silence, and it was comforting. But when Garfield polished off his two slices and Raven was finishing up, he asked her awkwardly, "Meet anyone new lately…?"

Raven shook her head and continued to eat. Her hood was up, concealing her face. She didn't want Garfield to see her laughing through her food. They didn't see each other for five years and _that_ was all he came up with?

It was sweet, in a way.

She set her crusts down and wiped her mouth and fingers off. "Who was the girl?" she asked sharply.

He was blown away. Garfield looked at her with glassy eyes and he grunted, "Whaddaya mean? What girl?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "The girl I saw you with?"

Garfield's eye twitched and he asked in a silent scream, "You followed us to Venice!"

Raven snorted and shook her head. She continued, "No, why would I bother?" He looked hurt, and Raven felt a flash of guilt before sweeping it away. "I sent a message to you, mentally, but you didn't respond. And I saw a girl with you."

He rubbed his hands together nervously. "Oh, you mean Tara?"

Raven's eyes bugged out of her head and she was about the yell, but he quieted her with, "No, it's T-A-R-A, not T-E-R-R-A. And she was, I'm sorry, a biznatch."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Biznatch?" she repeated.

Garfield lowered his head and whispered, "You know—bitch."

Raven nodded. "Female dog and all that?"

Garfield nodded.

They were once more in silence. This time, it was uncomfortable.

He sniffed and blew his nose in his napkin. Raven folded hers and put in on her plate.

"Soyouwannagosomeplacesometime?" Garfield blurted.

Raven looked at him quizzically and repeated in her mind slowly, "So you wanna go out sometime?"

She blushed under her hood, but replied in a firm voice, "If you mean out to eat, then I suppose. But if you mean out to a carnival or something, a big no."

Garfield grinned, his elfish ears perking. He grinned at her so his eyes were shut and said happily, "Great! Then tomorrow's cool for you?"

Raven gulped. That would depend on what the other three Titans wanted. Speaking of, she turned her head to check on them…

…and in turn the mentioned snapped their gaze back to their empty plates and each other, a desperate attempt to not be caught looking. "So they like to watch?" Raven mused silently.

Garfield was still grinning, assuming Raven was looking at him. But when he cracked an eye open, he saw her looking at the other ex-Titans. He smiled; they hadn't changed a bit. That was a comfort.

……………

I generally try to get chapters four pages long, but this one was a sentence away from that. So I apologize if it was short!

Why is there a waiter at a pizza joint? I honestly have no idea, but I had to put the poor guy in there somehow. Otherwise, the whole things would be ruined.

The small things do count, in a twisted sort of way.

If Raven seems a little, I dunno, _AU_ it's because I had a major mood swing today and I just threw everything out of whack. But I should keep the gory details to myself.

Their actual date is to be saved for another chapter!

Remember to Review!

-Midnight-


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I thank the reviewers for reviewing, of course. Call me any foul name you want, but I'm lazy today, so don't expect to see your name up at the top. 

Scenario – BB has asked Raven on date. She says yes.

Two days later…

And….

ACTION!

……………

It had been two whole days, a wholesome 48 hours, since Garfield had asked Raven on a date. It had also been two whole days and 48 hours since she said yes.

Sometimes, Raven surprised herself. And not necessarily in a good way.

First off, there wasn't anything appealing about Beast Boy, but this was "Garfield" now. He had grown older, taller, more mature, and more suave.

He knew how to charm a woman, excluding Raven.

She liked challenges, but this would be a piece of cake. How hard was it to make Garfield squirm under the pressure of making her happy or even content?

Not very.

But let's go back to the date. Ever since Garfield had asked her out, everything was different.

Raven played back the last time they talked.

……………

2 days/48 hours earlier

……………

Garfield sat opposite Raven twiddling his thumbs nervously. He was sweating profusely and his gaze darted from Raven to the ground to the wall to the table to the other people in their group. But she sat calmly, her hands folded in her lap, her eyes covered by her hood.

Despite Raven's serene demeanor, she was freaking out.

Garfield asked her, Raven, on a date?

Raven, the complete opposite of the girls he liked?

Raven, the one who killed his first love?

Raven, the girl who secretly liked him all along, which he had no notion of knowing?

She sighed, but quietly. There was a sickening amount of irony in this, and she didn't like it. She looked up and studied the nervous wreck in front of her. Apparently he didn't, either.

Raven looked back down, but then her gaze shot back up. The sight of Garfield twiddling his thumbs bothered her, but she couldn't place the feeling. Then…

Of course. Five years earlier, when they were here. When they were here with Terra.

But Terra had been in Raven's place; calm, enjoying her surroundings. But Garfield was distressed and agitated, as Raven had been before.

She sighed and fixed her gaze on the pizza plate, only crumbs remaining. She picked up a few and licked her fingers daintily. There was nothing else to do, and Garfield was no help.

"H-hey, Raven… do you wanna, maybe, hear a joke?" Garfield asked meekly. Raven fixed her gaze on him and raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I would?" she asked. Garfield shrank back and shrugged.

"Just making sure you were Raven and not some impostor," he said unsurely.

She rolled her eyes and they were faced with silence once more. Then Cyborg asked loudly, "Party at my place?"

Starfire agreed excessively, Garfield shrugged, Richard seethed, and Raven glared. Cyborg wilted and mumbled, "Nevermind then."

Silence.

"Well, you wanna at least watch a movie or something? This is so boring!" he exclaimed, and Starfire agreed, Garfield shrugged, Richard scowled, and Raven scoffed.

Impatiently Cyborg rounded up the four men and women. He whipped his finger into the air and struck a heroic pose, shouting, "TO THE T-CAR!"

……………

The ride to Cyborg's building was a bumpy one, but not uncomfortable. Being the millionaire entrepreneur that he was, Cyborg had a limo or nineteen. (A/N below)

Raven was in the corner, staring out the tinted windows. Starfire was giggling and pressing the many buttons, raising and lowering the little wall thing, making ice, pouring drinks, and making the driver pissed off. Richard was fiddling with his Palm, occasionally making sure his wife wasn't accidentally blowing up something.

Garfield and Cyborg were arguing over the newest game console Cyborg and a team of engineers were designing. They appeared smarter than the average bear, but it was a lot of ego and not a lot to back it up.

Raven was content with the whirring and quiet bickering and bleeping. But eventually, she wished it was just her and a book, curled up in a warm bed with only candles as light. (Oh, that would be so cool!)

But that was a long ways away, at Azarath. Maybe, if their date went well, she could bring Garfield there, to meet her mother and colleagues. That wouldn't be so bad.

She looked over at Garfield. He was arguing with Cyborg still, and he was probably losing. But, while he was talking loud and fast, he was certainly a sight.

He looked confident, alive, and happy. This is where he belonged, not with some random girl in an exotic, faraway city. He belonged with friends, with the Titans.

And so did Raven. They all did.

……………

They were in the elevator listening to some rap song, Cyborg singing along cheerfully. When the final bell dinged, they stepped out and took a breath.

Cyborg threw his jacket and shoes into his room and called, "I'll make hot chocolate and cookies—yes, cookies!—while you guys pick a movie, aiight?"

Starfire scanned the selection and pouted. "There are no documentaries on any fungus or food here," she said sadly. Richard helped her pick a movie, which ended up being "X-Men 3: The Last Stand."

Raven was impressed. The movie wasn't even in stores yet.

While Cyborg baked and mixed, the other four people talked. Well, except for Raven.

Garfield interrogated Richard and Starfire about their girls. What their favorite colors were, when they were born, what clothes they wore, what powers they had, what color their eyes and hair were. Like the happy parents they were, Starfire and Richard answered every answer.

Raven regarded the parents with a sympathetic look. They were only in their mid-twenties, and they already had kids and a successful job to support them. Garfield and Cyborg were enjoying their bachelors' lives, and Raven was disinterested in kids and a happy life anyways.

But her date with Garfield, if ever it happened, would force her to reconsider things. She might like Garfield, after five years. She refused to think about love and—she shuddered—marriage. And after that, children.

But instead of dwelling in the past or reflecting upon the future, Raven settled for living in the moment.

After all, X-Men 3 was supposed to be a good movie. And who could resist a steaming mug of hot chocolate and a few cookies?

Her date could wait.

……………

Raven smirked. If she'd known she would have to wait this long, she wouldn't have said yes in the first place.

Her gaze rested upon her book, but she didn't follow the words. She was sitting in one of Cyborg's armchairs, in his enormous living room. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

She tried to read the words and make sense of them, but a knock interrupted her train of thought. Agitated, she slammed the book shut and stomped over to the door, yanking it open, and snarling, "What do you want?"

Garfield was there, the image of calm, with a bouquet of crimson and navy flowers. Dyed, obviously, but they were beautiful.

Raven's anger faded and she was shocked. "They're for you, Raven," Garfield said and handed them to her. She took them and walked silently to the table, setting them down. She turned.

Garfield was close, too close. Their faces were inches apart and Raven's face turned to the color of the flowers.

He whispered, "You like them?"

She nodded, trying not to bump their noses. He smiled and drew back.

"That's great, because there's a whole lot more where that came from! I'll pick you up at seven, 'kay?" he sang and marched out the door.

Raven's hands were clasped together, cold and clammy. That was weird, she thought. But her heart betrayed her. It was hammering at her ribcage, demanding a deep breath to settle it down.

Raven let that deep breath come and relaxed as her heart did. She gulped. If their date was anything as adrenaline-pushing as that was, she's be advised not to go.

But somehow, she doubted that.

……………

(A/N) When in Rome… (laughs) At least one of them had to be the rich one of the group! Don't flame me!

I know, I know, I lied when I said I was going to put their "date" in this chapter, but I needed to explain how it went after that, didn't I?

Oh, yeah, and Raven is staying at Cyborg's place, because she doesn't exactly have an apartment or condo someplace, now, does she? And they're like brother and sister. (shrugs)

And before I forget! TROUBLE IN TOKYO! I know I'm the only girl on the face of the planet who didn't see it! And yes, I'm a girl. -.-

But I did manage to see "Avatar: Secret of the Fire Nation"! It was so cool! Finally, Sokka and Suki have a real kiss!

Yes, I am obsessed.

Remember to Review!

-Midnight-


	10. Chapter 10

Ehehe… for those of you that adore, love, and cherish the show called Avatar, I have a little something to make your day. Hopefully, anyways.

The Avatar Magazine is in stores now at your local Walgreens.

And my mom bought it this afternoon. I am so happy! FIRST EDITION!

Okay, I'll make it up for last chap by answering some reviews…

**_Blueyedgirl – _**I absolutely love Avatar! Obsessed! Kataang or Zutara supporter? I have some juicy stuff if you're a Zutara shipper! Read the A/N after, though!

**_The Striker - _**Nah, I think I'll leave Cy by himself for the time being. But I have an epilogue pretty much mapped out--anything goes!

**_Mothman X_** - Glad you liked it! And I hope the date is fulfilling, if a little quick... (apologizes beforehand)

……………

Raven couldn't decide what to wear.

She was serious. Shopping with Starfire resulted in a ton of pink and purple, and although Raven liked purple, she didn't like the neon grape version.

And pinks were intolerable. Any shade—rose, plum, magenta, blush, anything made her shudder.

She was leaning towards black and some purple or even red, but she was afraid it would clash with Garfield's green. She wasn't much of a fashion expert, but she knew better than to wear red with black and green.

Besides, if she wore purple, it would be the same as Beast Boy's costume, and she didn't want to make him think she was in love or anything. People who color-coordinate are in love, typically. (A/N below)

So she settled with jeans and a gray top, adding an amber necklace. The result was quite nice—the colors didn't clash as she'd thought they would.

Taking a deep breath, Raven tried to immerse herself in a book. But the impending clock and the thought of Garfield's thoughts made her lose concentration. Frustrated, she shut the book and stared out the great window.

Cyborg came in, chattering with the maid, who was shuttling grocery bags back and forth. He saw Raven, waved, did a double-take, then asked, "Why the change of…attire?"

Raven glared at him but otherwise grumbled, "Date."

Cyborg grinned evilly. "With whom?" he asked with an I-can't-wait-to-see-who-it-is expression.

Raven snorted out, like an angry bull, and snarled, "You'll see."

Cyborg pouted, but shrugged. He went to help the maid put the groceries away in the kitchen.

For the remaining twenty minutes till seven, Raven tried various relaxing exercises. She tried tensing up her body then letting go, meditation; nothing worked.

She was so focused on trying to relax she didn't hear the doorbell ring. Then, she heard Cyborg's voice ask, "Garfy? What're you doing here?"

Garfield replied, "I'm here to pick up Raven."

Pause. Then maniacal laughter.

"Garfy's your date!" he shrieked, jumping up and down. Raven seethed. Cyborg howled with glee and ran circles around the room. "This is so cool! I can't wait to tell Richard and Starfire and Bee and Aquafag and Mas and Menos and Speedy and…" he sang on.

Raven did her best to drown him out. She walked briskly out to the hallway, slamming the door shut behind her.

Garfield was speechless, staring at Raven. Her efforts to look good weren't straining or futile—they were definitely gratifying. It gave him comfort that she could dress normally and still be stunning.

Be still, my beating heart, he whispered to himself. Cliché, yes, but it fit.

Raven scowled. "Ready?" she grunted.

Garfield composed himself and offered her his arm, which she took grudgingly. She led her down the hall to the elevator, and they went down to the garage, where Garfield parked his car.

They drove in silence, passing countless lights and people. Finally, they pulled into the parking area of an Italian restaurant. Getting out, Garfield rushed to open Raven's door, which she opened by herself anyway.

Garfield offered his arm again, which Raven took not so grudgingly. They were seated, their reservations under the name "Logan."

He ordered a bottle of their finest wine, and they waited for the menus. Raven fiddled with her necklace and Garfield stared at her.

Despite her efforts to be as low-key as possible, Raven was still beautiful. Her longer hair dramatized her whole appearance, making her seem more ethereal, in a way. Her body was perfect, no doubt. Her eyes were deep and mysterious and he loved them.

If he gave it any more thought, Garfield might even be in love with her.

Yes, that was it. It surprised him how easily it came to him, that he loved her. He thought the words "I love her" and everything made sense. Well, everything became clearer, at least.

When one is in love, one does not need a reason for love. But Garfield had so many reasons—her face, her body, her personality, the way she read, the way she meditated, the way she spoke, the way she fought, the way she turned a page in a book. He had so many reasons, but he didn't need one.

"I think I love you, Raven," he blurted, then slapped a hand over his mouth. She was staring off into space, and for a split second he thought she didn't hear him. But then her eyes widened and she slowly drew her gaze to his.

"What did you say?" she whispered.

Garfield gulped. Now he had to repeat it. Mentally, he beat himself up. It wasn't as if he wasn't going to tell her, but he didn't need to blurt it out before the night even started!

"I said…I think I love you," he mumbled.

……………

Raven blinked. This was amazing.

"You love me?" she repeated. He nodded.

Surprisingly, nothing blew up or no one's hair flew off their head. She gazed at the ceiling, letting it sink in.

Raven thought that she would feel depressed or even a little mad if anyone had told her this. But instead she felt…happy.

She was happy. Ecstatic, giddy, whatever. The thought of Garfield loving her was next to impossible, and downright strange. But he said he did and Raven learned that Garfield usually meant what he said.

She looked at Garfield and said, "You mean it?"

He stared her straight in the eye for a long minute before nodding.

She smiled, a true, sincere smile. And he smiled back.

He reached over and took her hand, grasping it loosely. Their wine arrived and they toasted each other.

The night went perfectly.

……………

The perfect night ended inside Cyborg's many hallways. He took her hands and pulled her into a hug, smiled into her long lavender hair. She sighed happily. All her emotions were cheering inside. Rage even smirked.

She pulled away and Garfield took it for an invitation to kiss her. She wasn't ready for it, and was blown away by how nice it was.

He wasn't pushing, but still letting her have space, waiting for her to make the move. But she didn't. She didn't want it to turn into anything; just a kiss after a date.

She pulled away once more and smiled softly. "Night," she whispered.

"Night," he said and left, smiling into the darkness as he strolled.

She smiled as well. This was quite possibly the greatest night of her life.

……………

(A/N) Okay, this is something of a stereotype. I'm sorry! I have to make Raven biased.

Okay, info on ATLA. A direct quote from Katara's bio in the Avatar magazine:

"A fortune-teller has predicted that Katara's true love is a very powerful bender. Will it be the Avatar, or will fate lead her in another, more fiery direction?"

NOOOOOOOO!

YES! I finished this chapter finally! Expect at least two more.

And I have an idea to keep me busy when I finish this fic.

What about…. Drumroll please….

A RedRaeBB story?

Face it. Both pairings are cool, and it doesn't matter which one she ends up with, because I LOVE THEM BOTH!

But all I need is a set up, or even a time or place. OOH!

I have one!

But I'll save it for next chappie! (evil smile)

Remember to Review!

-Midnight-


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, this is Chapter 11 of Return of the Titans. I want to make it a nice round twelve, which is hardly round, but it's my favorite number and quite possibly the best year of my life. It was also the worst. But, it was definitely the most memorable.

I know this is against the rules but… Which year was the best of your life?

……………

Raven was in her gigantic bed, staring up at the ceiling. The lights were out, the curtains drawn, but she could not find the peace to go to sleep.

It was not in her nature accept love, especially from one who was different from her, her complete opposite.

Where she was quiet, he was obnoxious; where she was angry and withdrawn, he was happy and cheerful—honestly, she should hate his guts. But why didn't she?

Raven sighed happily. She had learned from her mother, and the hard way, that love needed no reason. She preferred it if he had no reason to love her; it made things easier.

When someone says they love you for your personality, they generally mean it. But with Garfield, that was probably not the case. She remembered times when he got fed up with her, and for good reason. But her probably loved her so because she never bored him.

She sighed again. Life was great, and everything was clear. For some reason, she didn't dislike anything anymore. Hell, she probably even could tolerate pink now.

With Garfield's confession came her own; she loved him too. And right now, all she needed was him.

But the night wouldn't give her that. Right now, all she needed was sleep.

And sleep came.

……………

Garfield entered his hotel room, dropping his car keys on the little table. HE slumped onto the bed and fanned his limbs out, hoping that his poor little heart would stop trying to burst out of his ribcage.

He was incandescently happy, and he had every reason to be. He had just kissed Raven, _the_ Raven.

_The_ Raven who hated boys and their stupid feelings. _The_ Raven who considered being emotionally impaired an excuse to not date. _The_ Raven who was untouchable, who had a front for everyone, including her own best friends.

_The_ Raven who Garfield was now in love with.

……………

The next day

……………

Garfield awoke with a violent snort. He wiped his drool off his face and stretched. He smacked his lips in a vain attempt to wet the inside of his mouth again.

He got up to get a drink and get dressed. He almost felt depressed until he saw something in the bathroom.

A purple towel, hanging off the towel rack, was the only one in his bathroom. "Is this some kind of read-between-the-lines dream?" he wondered, running his fingers over the thread.

The towel felt unreal—it was fluffy and slightly warm. Then a thought entered his mind: "Is this Raven's?"

He shook his head. She didn't come back with him, and it was probably one someone had left behind. She probably had white towels anyways.

He shrugged and threw the towel in the bathtub. Let the maids get it.

Garfield went back out, toothbrush in his mouth, scrubbing away. A knock sounded from the door. He went over and opened it, hearing a squeal as he did so.

Tara stood there, adorned in pink, her soft-pink Louis Vuitton littering the hallway. Unfortunately, Garfield was only in boxers and a t-shirt, only making her squeal more.

"WOW, Gar, you have some nice legs!" she giggled and he scowled. Taking the toothbrush out of his mouth, he said through a mouthful of froth, "What're you doing here?"

Tara looked hurt as she whimpered, "I missed you, Gar."

Garfield rolled his eyes and spat into the bathroom sink. He wiped his mouth off with his hand and demanded, "Tara, leave me the hell alone. We're over. Get it?"

Tara sighed, looking flustered. "I thought you knew," she said, distressed.

He was getting impatient. "I knew what?"

Tara looked him straight in the eye and said mournfully, "I love you."

Garfield groaned. "No you don't; the trip to Venice was just something to get my mind of the one I really loved," he said, and looked away.

Tara's face fell and she said quietly, "So…you never missed me after all?"

Garfield shook his head.

She sighed again. "That's figures." She turned and picked up her luggage. "I guess I'll have to go and see this guy for myself."

He looked at her quizzically. "Wait, 'guy'? I never said it was a guy."

She looked back. "So you're not gay?"

Garfield shook his head, chuckling, "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm straight."

Tara looked relieved. "Good, because that was just a plain nasty thought."

He looked at her and smiled. "Can we still be friends at least?"

Tara shook her head. "Sorry, Gar, but I meant what I said. I do love you."

And with that, she picked up her luggage and disappeared down the halls, leaving Garfield to decide what to do next.

……………

Raven walked into Cyborg's living room, fully dressed in a black skirt and dusky purple tank top, amber necklace in place. Cyborg remarked, "Damn, girl. Did you have a booty call last night or something? Why you so happy?"

Raven glared hatred at the mechanical man, and he laughed. "Joking," he said and hurried to the kitchen to make up for it.

Despite his vulgar question, Raven was still happy. She sat on the couch and flipped through the channels, searching for the news.

But after five minutes or so, the news began to depress Raven. She didn't like hearing about the war in Iraq any more than the next person. So she turned it off and went into the kitchen to help Cyborg make their breakfasts.

……………

How's that? VERY FLUFFY, if I might add, and a little on the nasty side on Cyborg's part. I'm sorry! I had to make him have his say!

Again: Which year was the best of your life?

Remember to Review! No Flames!

-Midnight-


End file.
